


【Bobpool】Lust

by SunD



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: 死侍×鲍勃
Relationships: Bob Agent of HYDRA/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	【Bobpool】Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 死侍×鲍勃

直到鲍勃被打得鼻青脸肿时死侍才迤迤然从天而降，发出一声怪叫后将他面前的人打倒。鲍勃松了口气，吐出一滩血然后躺倒在地板上。胸口发出咯吱咯吱的疼痛，好像有几根肋骨断了，他觉得自己要死了，不敢动弹，也不敢伸手去摸，害怕任何一点动静都会让事情变得更糟。他微微地把脑袋抬起来一点，好看见死侍战斗的模样，这个姿势让脖子很累，不过几近占据了全身的剧痛让他并不是很在乎颈部肌肉那点微不足道的酸痛了。

挥舞着武士刀的死侍像是某种华丽而致命的杂技表演，银色的刀光灵巧迅速地穿梭在人类的躯体里，像一名发狂的厨子一样在你看清一切到底是如何做到之前将那些血肉组成的人形硬生生劈成了零碎的肉块。没有枪。然后鲍勃意识到死侍最爱的枪依旧好好地插在他的枪套里，在他犹如体操运动员一般将柔软的身姿弯曲成不可思议的弧度时因重力而向下坠落。

或许他又一次把子弹全部落在贴着HelloKitty贴纸的出租车里（他真的这么干过），但这并不影响死侍毋庸置疑的胜利。鲍勃用手肘小心翼翼地撑起上半身，惊叹于人类的身体竟然能够喷涌出如此之多的血液。滚烫深红的液体溅射在他的脸上，就好像曾做过千百次、已经养成了习惯一样，他反射性地伸出舌头舔了舔，味道是恶心又浓重的腥味。他立刻开始干呕，但不知怎的这味道居然同时令他产生了些许异样的兴奋。

很快所有人都死了，地板上铺满了血液、脑浆、外露的脏器和破碎的尸体，除了他和死侍以外。鲍勃打滑了一下，难堪地并拢了大腿，告诉自己那只是劫后余生的一点激动，以及很多很多的错觉。在慌乱中他随手抓了一下，无意中掏出一把黏糊糊的小肠，热度立刻从他的身体撤走，他惊恐地扔掉了某个可怜人的肠子，胃钝钝地坠着。在他缓过神来之前，他突然开始晃荡在空中，像坐了一次简易的过山车。

鲍勃的头更难受了，死侍把他瘦弱的身体整个提了起来，雇佣兵于他而言大得惊人的力气要碾死他真的绰绰有余。

“呃……”

鲍勃听见自己发出一个短暂的音节，后背的衣服被人拎着，他的气管卡在自己的领口里，窒息得说不出话来。他要死了，一天之内这个念头第三次浮现在鲍勃的脑海里，但奇怪的是唯有这一次格外地鲜明，似乎死神已经出现在他面前伸手迎接他。然后死侍换了一种方式抬起他——有点像公主抱，或者那就是公主抱，他没什么多余的力气去思考——大概死神其实在他身后才对，他的脑袋沉重地贴在死侍的肩膀上。

哦，不。

死侍的味道。那是死侍的味道。他在与死侍零距离的地方，头昏脑涨地联想。死侍身上总是有这种味道，一年365天都挥之不去地沾染着死侍的身体，仿佛这味道就代表了死侍似的——潮湿黏腻、有点恶心的冲鼻血腥气。大片大片的血，他自己的血，或者别人的血，或者（多数时候都是）二者混合在一起的味道。

会让他兴奋的味道。

不。这不对。这太不对了。灼热重新回到身体，鲍勃不知道为什么自己勃起了，就像他不知道为什么死侍的手会解开腰带伸进他的裤子里。死侍踢开脚边的碎肉，腾出一块空地，坐在地板上。一部分液体染湿了他屁股底下的布料，他挪了挪身体，让鲍勃跨坐在他盘起的双腿上。鲍勃还没反应过来接下来会发生什么，他的大脑这么告诉他，而他的身体已经柔软地靠在死侍的胸膛之上。

死侍似乎在低声地自言自语，鲍勃听不清他到底在说些什么，不过他早已经对死侍这奇怪的习惯习以为常。死侍的手抱着他，在他的衣服底下触摸他的大腿、腰部、小腹和胸膛。疼痛依旧存在，鲍勃提起心脏，甚至好像感觉到断掉的骨头在胸腔里互相摩擦着断面，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的声响。像是看穿他的想法，死侍的手停留在他的肋部，试探性地轻轻抚摸着，然后突然重重地按了下去。

鲍勃的身体弹跳了一下，发出一声高分贝的尖叫，痛感让他渗出一点眼泪，却没预料中的那么可怕。“别叫得像个小女生了，没断。”死侍压低了声音，听起来有点不耐烦。他拉高他的上衣，那有一大片泛青的痕迹，他又按了一下，“没什么事，明天就会好的。”疼痛的同时又松了口气，奇妙的感觉让鲍勃终于意识到自己的某个器官仍然硬着，被抓在身前人的掌心里。他发出呜咽的声音，抓住死侍的肩膀，微微蜷缩了身体。

死侍停止了对那片淤青的折磨，穿着皮革的手用力摩擦他的阴茎。鲍勃呻吟着，手套的感觉不是很舒服，但他依然不自觉地挺动着胯部，迷失在火热的情欲里。

在凌乱的尸山之间，死侍摸他，吻他，然后，操他。他扯碎鲍勃的裤子，拉开他的大腿，让他整个下半身暴露在浓稠的空气里。鲍勃几乎无法呼吸，尽管经过了简单的扩张，死侍巨大的阴茎还是撕裂了他。他用手捂住了脸，不敢相信这居然真的发生了，先是眼睛，然后握成拳在再次发出尖叫之前向下移动堵住了嘴巴。

鲍勃的身体因疼痛而微微颤抖，他把眼睛闭上，又睁开，视线在死侍翻起的面具下露出的半张侧脸上停留了两秒，然后害羞无措地转走，越过了死侍的肩窝。他对上了两只瞪大的眼睛。准确地说，一只半。是个只剩下半边脑袋的上半身，仿佛是经过了精确计算一般以一边的额角到另一边的颧骨下方为基准切成了两半。白花花的脑浆混合着鲜红的血液淌下来，胸膛部分平整的切口让他恰好直立在地板上。上面的那半脑袋不知哪去了，只剩下一小块孤零零突出的大脑和四分之三双眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着他们做爱的场面。

他很害怕——至少鲍勃自己这么认为，可随着死侍的一下猛撞他的阴茎却生猛地跳动了两下。“看来有人很兴奋。”死侍挑起一边眉毛（尽管他带着面罩，但鲍勃就是知道），低声地咕哝着，听起来有点奇怪的懊恼。鲍勃缩在他的身前，只留下一双眼睛，疼痛、快感和恐惧，三种情绪撕扯着他，让大脑变得有点奇怪。

房间里四散着的各种脑袋的部分(整个的，一半的，或者只有四分之一的)都在朝着他们慢慢聚集过来，变成一排的队伍，成群结队地来观看他们的表演。他甚至看到两颗弹出的眼珠滚动过来，深色的瞳孔直勾勾的，失去了焦距。鲍勃在那刻射出来，头脑像经过了一番爆炸之后嗡嗡作响。他的脸颊有些麻木，抱着死侍的脖子抽泣着，因为害怕或者射精的余韵还没散去。扭曲的视野变回正常，他仔细看去，成群的观众散了，只留下最初的一个，狰狞地瞪住他，可能是因为嫉妒。

过了一会死侍也射在他的身体里，高潮过后他允许他们进行片刻的温存。鲍勃靠在死侍的怀里，低着头，抚摸着死侍制服上大大小小的伤痕，大部分是弹孔，边缘的部分蔓延着烧焦的痕迹。他想起这里曾经有过一道几乎将雇佣兵拦腰斩断的巨型创伤展现在他的面前，而那个时刻鲍勃也试图像这样去触摸那正以肉眼不可见的速度缓慢蠕动愈合的伤口。他觉得自己的血肉被揉碎了，他任由自己死去，成为一块一块，一缕一缕，然后混入死侍的伤痕和身体，融为一体，死侍的气息拥抱住他，而他成为死侍的一部分。

他在死侍的胸膛前沉沉地睡去，有那么一瞬间做着这样的梦。


End file.
